Kuroyuri
Kuroyuri 'One of the main antagonists of the 07 ghost series whose gender is unknown. He/she is the youngest of Ayanami's subordinates, holding the rank of commander, and is a member of The Black Hawks being a Warsfeil. Kuroyuri is easily recognised by his/her short height, long, plaited hair and eye patch. Despite his/her innocent appearance, Kuroyuri has been shown to make a hobby of killing things, as seen when he/she sits on a pile of corpses who's bodies he/she had mutilated. Kuroyuri is fanatically devoted to Ayanami and hates the Seven Ghosts, particularly Frau. Kuroyuri has no sense of taste, losing it when he/she was poisoned. Kuroyuri's name means black-lily. Anime synopsis Kuroyuri is first seen entering the observation room for the Barsburg Empire army exam along with Ayanami and the other Black Hawks. Kuroyuri along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high ranking officers who are discussing the escaped fugitive, Teito. Whereas the other Black Hawks all come up with their own theories why Teito escaped, Kuroyuri only manages a snore- having fallen asleep during the meeting and having to be carried out by his/her Beglieter, Haruse. Later in the series the Black Hawks are sent on a mission to infiltrate the church after it is revealed that Teito holds the eye of Mikhail. The Barsburg military and royalty believe that the only way to avoid another war like the Raggs War is if the Barsuburg empire is in possession of both eyes - so the Church is unable to use one of the Eyes as a weapon against them. Kuroyuri is sent to the Church by Ayanami - who possesses half his/her soul so he is able to communicate telepathically with Kuroyuri whilst he/she is on the mission. However Frau notices Kuroyuri's presence in the Church and quickly finds him/her. Kuroyuri is found in a dungeon where he/she has mutilated the criminals that have sought refuge in the Church. While Frau is enraged that he/she hurt them Kuroyuri says that criminals like them don't deserve refuge and instead should be punished because of their crimes. Kuroyuri then disappears, making it seem as if Frau mutilated the criminals, and Frau is promptly arrested. Kuroyuri is then shown still on the Church grounds, sitting on a ledge with Haruse behind him/her. Kuroyuri contacts Ayanami, who is in a meeting about Antwort threatening the Barsburg empire, and reveals that Frau being imprisoned was part of a plan. Kuroyuri then begins to cry to Ayanami, telling him that he/she is so sad to see his/her 'master's precious scythe being tainted by Frau'. Ayanami comforts Kuroyuri and he/she promises that he/she will capture the Eye of Mikhail for the military. For the next part of the mission, Kuroyuri infiltrates the Church again, but this time is confronted by Castor who fights and ensnares the Black Hawk with his ghost strings. Castor knows that Ayanami holds half a soul and if Kuroyuri received an injury Ayanami will suffer the pain of it too. Castor uses this to interrogate and torture Ayanami and demands information from him. Kuroyuri begs his/her boss to release his/her soul so Ayanami does not have to endure the same pain that he/she does. Ayanami refuses to leave him/her like this and manages to snap the Ghost strings holding him/her. Kuroyuri breaks free and his/her fight with Castor continues. For a moment it seems as if Castor has caught Kuroyuri again, until he/she detonates an explosive device which sends them both hurtling in opposite directions. Haruse catches Kuroyuri and they both escape. Kuroyuri and Haruse then confront Hakuren and Teito, capturing them both and are on their way to the main ship when hakuren wakes up and prepares to attack them. When Teito wakes up, having been saved by Frau, he attacks Kuroyuri but Haruse restrains him, bids Kuroyuri a final goodbye, and takes the Eye of Mikhail, but loses is soul in the process. When it is revealed that the Eye of Mikhail needs its host, Kuroyuri appears in the Church again, where this time he/she confronts Frau. However before they have a chance to fight, Teito warps them all to Pandora's box where Ayanami orders the Black Hawks to retreat. Appearance Kuroyuri appears as an androgynous person, with a small, petite build, whose gender is unknown but appears to be between the ages of 8 and 10. Kuroyuri is the second smallest character in the 07 ghost series at a height of 4 foot 9, and weighs 37kg. His/her blood type is O. Kuroyuri has slightly rosy skin, a round, child-like face with large, pink eyes, a small nose and a small mouth with thin lips. Kuroyuri has long pink hair that trails down his/her mid-back, tied in a plait. Kuroyuri's fringe is parted slightly towards the left, and his/her bangs almost obscure his/her right eye, his/her left bang is tied pack with a small skull-shaped clip. Kuroyuri wears a black eye patch over his/her right eye- the reason for this is unknown. Kuroyuri is always shown wearing his/her standard Black Hawks uniform. It consists of a black, or possibly dark blue, overcoat that goes down to the ankles with golden trimmings on the chest, neck guard and sleeve cuffs. Similar to his/her team mates, Kuroyuri wears black trousers, a pair of black, buckled boots that go up to the knees, and a pair of white gloves. It is possible that Kuroyuri wears a plain white shirt under the overcoat, as Mikage was shown wearing one when in the military garb. Like the other Black Hawks his/her uniform has a small, half mantle hanging off his/her left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and has a golden shoulder board on his/her right shoulder. Kuroyuri's gender Kuroyuri's gender has not been revealed by the author. However during the story there has been evidence to suggest Kuroyuri is a boy, as well as evidence to suggest that Kuroyuri is a girl. Kuroyuri uses the term 'boku' to refer to him/herself, but seeing as the pronoun can be used by boys and tomboyish girls, his/her gender cannot be determined from this. It appears that not even his/her fellow Black Hawks know Kuroyuri's gender, as in the Drama CD Konatsu asks him/her if he/she is a boy or a girl. To this Kuroyuri replies 'It's a secrete'. When Hyuuga presses him/her for an answer Kuroyuri snaps: 'do you want to die?' Kuroyuri can be interpreted as an effeminate boy by some fans as in the Drama CD, Kuroyuri is described as wearing 'swimming trunks' which usually only boys wear. Also in the Drama CD is a scene where Kuroyuri is referred as a 'little girl' to which Kuroyuri responds by saying: 'I'm not a little girl', however Kuroyuri could have said that to mean he/she is not a 'little' girl (meaning that s/he thinks him/herself as a big girl). In the side chapter ''Platonic cafe, Kuroyuri complains: 'Haruse must think I'm a girl'. Labrador also refers to Kuroyuri as 'that boy', however Labrador could just be assuming Kuroyuri is a boy because of his/her androgynous appearance. However other fans believe Kuroyuri is simply a tomboyish girl because his/her behaviour is more 'girly', an example being that Kuroyuri was shown thinking about kissing a prince. Kuroyuri's appearance is also more girlish, as he/she has long, plaited hair and also wears hair clips. Also in the side chapter Platonic cafe Kuroyuri appears to be wearing a dress in a flashback of his/her past. Personality Kuroyuri has a vicious streak that belies someone who looks so small, young and innocent. He/she has a strong belief that those who break the law need to be punished severely, and has a cat like habit of toying with his/her enemies similar to how a child plays with dolls. Kuroyuri also exhibits a steely determination and ruthlessness when doing something, and does not give up easily- adopting this trait after surviving from an incident in his/her childhood and becoming a person 'who refuses to die'. However like any other young child, Kuroyuri needs more hours of sleep than his/her older team mates, so is more often than not found sleeping in the arms of his/her Beglieter. Kuroyuri is also a very heavy sleeper, and does not wake up when the people around him/her are shouting at each other, or fighting with each other. Due to his/her youth, Kuroyuri often naively says things that might upset some people if said to their faces, such as when s/he said s/he didn't see why Chairman Miroku is having a birthday party because he is old and will die soon anyway, and often doesn't understand the implications of what he/she is saying. S/he also has a child-like tendency to be easily amused by trivial things, and finds it funny when his/her team mates toy with their victims like he/she does. Kuroyuri has a passion for cooking (possibly inspired by Haruse), yet the food he/she makes is inedible and foul enough to cause anyone who eats it to faint. Despite this he/she becomes upset when his/her team mates refuse to eat it. Kuroyuri's bad cooking is explained as he/she has no sense of taste. Despite his/her formidable fighting ability, Kuroyuri is still a small child and as a result is easily upset when things do not go his/her way, usually crying. In the side chapters it's shown that he/she also has a tendency to throw angry tantrums and lash out at his/her team mates when they annoy him/her, Hyuuga usually being the only one that does annoy him/her. Kuroyuri is very possessive of those he/she likes and is easily upset when they are injured. Relationships '''A list of Kuroyuri's relationships. With his/her superiors: [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:']] Kuroyuri is fanatical about Ayanami, will do anything to protect him, and holds a great level of respect towards him. Kuroyuri was very upset, even offended, when he/she saw Frau using Ayanami's scythe. Ayanami is something of a parental figure to Kuroyuri, and comforts him/her when he/she cries. When Ayanami became injured, Kuroyuri was worried about him and was delighted to see him well again, offering him the jam he/she made for him. Kuroyuri also considers Ayanami to be something of a Prince to him/her, and may have a small crush on him, as when Haruse talked about a Prince, Kuroyuri blushed and asked him 'How can I kiss Ayanami-sama?' With his/her peers: Haruse: In the side chapter Platonic cafe, Kuroyuri was shown first meeting Haruse when he/she was trying to press a button on a vending machine, but was too small to reach the one he/she wanted. Haruse saw Kuroyuri struggling and helped him/her, but Kuroyuri became embarrassed at needing help, and ran off. Haruse became Kuroyuri's Beglieter after saying that he didn't mind that Kuroyuri was a Black Hawk or that he/she was a Warsfiel, and was still kind to him/her. As a result of this, the bond between the two is very strong. Haruse acts like a caring older brother to Kuroyuri, giving him/her hugs when he/she is upset, and his main role as his/her Beglieter seems to be carrying Kuroyuri around as he/she sleeps. Kuroyuri cares for Haruse very much, he/she was distraught when Haruse was injured, so much that he/she contemplated suicide, and goes to visit him often. After he was unable to carry out mission with the rest of the Black Hawks, Kuroyuri often commented how he/she missed him. Hyuuga: Kuroyuri often bullies Hyuuga into doing what he/she wants him to do, such as forcing him to eat his/her cooking. However they have been shown to get along most of the time, when Hyuuga is not annoying him/her, as they behave in a similar way; both enjoying toying with their victims. Kuroyuri has been shown to enjoy watching Hyuuga fight because of this. However whenever Hyuuga irritates Kuroyuri, he/she often resorts to violence (Hyuuga being the only Black Hawk that he/she hits) and he/she also insults Hyuuga quite a lot, often calling him an 'idiot'. [[Konatsu|'Konatsu':]] S/he gets along well with Konatsu. They have similar tastes (an omake showing that Konatsu is the only one who enjoys Kuroyuri's horrible cooking; in the first drama CD, among Konatsu's snacks, there is one that Kuroyuri likes, prompting Hyuuga to say "both of you have strange tastes"). They are also the two youngest members in the Black Hawks. [[Shuri Oak|'Shuri:']] S/he despises Shuri and often asks the other Black Hawks if s/he can kill Shuri. History Kuroyuri's history is relatively unknown. The side chapter Platonic cafe reveals that when Kuroyuri was younger someone poisoned his/her food, which resulted in Kuroyuri losing his/her sense of taste. Abilities and Attributes A list of Kuroyuri's abilities. Zaiphon: Attacking Zaiphon: Kuroyuri has an attacking Zaiphon, which manifests its self as a tornado of letters that explodes upon impact. Non-Zaiphon related Being a Black Hawk, Kuroyuri is a Warsfiel, and appears to be the third most powerful Warsfiel in the Black Hawks, after Ayanami and Katsuragi respectively. Kuroyuri normally attacks opponents using a Wars. This mostly manifests itself as a black, sludge ball that Kuroyuri throws at enemies, or appears as shadow-like tendrils that gradually weakens anyone in their presence (as shown during his/her fight with Frau). Kuroyuri has also been seen wielding a very large sword, despite his/her small size, and is very skilled at using it, shown when Kuroyuri fights Castor. He/she is also shown to be very strong, as it would take considerable strength to be able to swing Kuroyuri's weapon around. Trivia *Kuroyuri has invented a sauce he/she named Blue Sky Sauce, it is unknown how the liquid tastes. In a side chapter in the manga, Haruse's room-mate (a normal human) fainted after having drunken it, but Kuroyuri is fine after eating his/her everyday food with this liquid. H/she has also made a jelly which has the taste of the Blue Sky Sauce for Ayanami, so it seems that Ayanami can also take the taste of this sauce. *In the first drama CD, Kuroyuri said that he/she has fallen in love with someone, but he/she doesn't have the courage to confess. *Kuroyuri hates waking up early in the morning (second drama CD). *An omake in Manga Vol. 11 shows Kuroyuri has a love for rabbits, as his/her bedcovers have rabbits on them, and he/she also sleeps with a rabbit plushie. Category:Characters Category:Military members